Harleen Quinzel (DCAU)
Batman Working with Joker, Harley was part of some of Joker's most grandiose schemes including the murder attempt of Commissioner Gordon,Joker's Favor his attempt to trademark fishes with his own face,The Laughing Fish the murder attempt on Batman and CatwomanAlmost Got 'Im and the murder attempt on Sidney Debris for killing Batman.The Man Who Killed Batman Fortunately, all this plans were eventually foiled by Batman. Some time later, Harley grew tired of Joker's constant abuse and she met Poison Ivy, who declared her nuts for still following that clown. Ivy and Harley teamed up and conducted a number of successful capers, creating a strong bond.Harley and Ivy Due to her mentally unbalanced condition, Harley became a patient in Arkham Asylum, the same place she started working on as a a doctor. On one occasion, Harley was part of a plan to abduct Batman into Arkham to stand trial and kill him, but he managed to break free and stopped them.Trial After this, Batman made a deal with Harley that would earn her an early release from Arkham if she helped capture the Joker. The plan almost succeeded until she couldn't resist anymore and embraced the Joker, showing unconditional love.Harlequinade Some time later, Harley was released from Arkham with a sanity certificate. However, she had a relapse due to a misunderstanding and had to be taken back to Arkham by Batman.Harley's Holiday Later life After several years together, Joker and Harley kidnapped Robin, seeking to make him "Joker Junior". After a fight with Batgirl, she fell into Arkham Canyon, seemingly lost. The Joker was killed in the confrontation with Batman. She survived the fall, and fully recovered from her insanity. She married and eventually got two grandchildren - Delia and Deidre Dennis - with whom she was less than pleased for joining the Jokerz. | Powers = * : Harley has, shown a few times to be fully aware of being a fictional character, she was even directly talking to the viewer. * : During their first adventure together, Poison Ivy gave Harley a serum that made her immune to the toxins that surrounded their base. * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker | Abilities = * : Harley was a natural gymnast. * : Harley is a surprisingly talented singer. * ** Batman and Harley Quinn (Movie) ** ** ** * ** ** | Weaknesses = * : Joker managed to single handedly break Quinzel's sanity, leading her to take on the persona of Harley Quinn. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Harley's Mallet * Pogo-stick * Pop-gun * Glove-gun * Rubber chicken | Notes = * Harley Quinn was voiced by Arleen Sorkin. In the animated movie Batman and Harley Quinn, she was voiced by Melissa Rauch. | Trivia = * Sorkin starred in a soap opera which included a dream sequence where she wore a jester costume. Paul Dini used this scene as an inspiration for the character, writing her specifically so Sorkin could voice the character. * In Harley Quinn's first appearance, in the Batman: Animated Series episode "Joker's Favor", her sole purpose was to walk into a police banquet with a giant cake. She did not have her trademark costume on for most of the episode, dressing instead as a police officer in a mini skirt. * In the Batman episode "Harlequinade", it's is revealed that she is not a natural blonde. | DC = None | Wikipedia = Harley Quinn | Recommended = * Batman (1992 TV Series) Episode: Joker's Favor * Batman (1992 TV Series) Episode: Harlequinade * Batman (1992 TV Series) Episode: Harley and Ivy * Batman (1992 TV Series) Episode: Harley's Holiday * New Batman Adventures Episode: Mad Love * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * Batman: Harley and Ivy Vol 1 | Links = * }} Category:1992 Character Debuts Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Jews Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Arkham Asylum staff members